Noah's troubles
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: The total drama cast is in highschool and Noah's having problems with bullying from the jocks, mainly Alejerkdro.  Will his troubles ruin his life or help him find love.  Better story than summary.  Yaoi, AlejandroXNoah, other warnings inside.


**Well as some of you know and others don't I haven't been updating _any _of my stories since I last posted my new one. Instead I've been on a reading spree and coming across Noah and Alejandro stories I got the inspiration to make my own. So here I go... Giving it a shot... Also constructive criticism like: How to improve my sentence structure, writing as a whole, getting the characters in character, ideas, et cetera is welcome as I know I'll need improvement. Like they say, there's always room for improvement.**

**Anyways Disclaimer! I don't own the show nor the characters. I do however own this plot and story, so respect it bitches! **

**Warnings: yaoi meaning boyXboy, guy on guy, et cetera. Also bullying is a warning(I'm such a sadist so some form of abuse usually creeps in some my stories), um... AU, meaning they're in high school. Well to me it is AU since in the show they're on an Island/plane/hotel, and not at school which is where this story takes place. So yeah...**

**Now Remember: boyXboy... bullying... and a high school fic... If this isn't your forte you can click the backspace arrow right now.**

**...**

**Noah's POV**

15...7...31... I turn the lock and then open my locker. I put in my math book, and close my locker. I walk over to the lunch line and wait to order my food. After I got my food and pay the lady I went to the lunch table consisting of Cody, Beth, Izzy, Eva, and Ezekiel. "Noah I just got to chapter 7 on Assasin's Creed 2! I saved it and then got to doing my homework but man that was awesome!" Cody exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior and respond "Dude I already beat that game about a year or so ago." "What?" Cody shouts. "Yeah... You got there little early huh?" I ask sarcastically. "No fair!" Cody shouts as the table laughs. "Ah fighting like a married couple..." Izzy sighs. "Izzy I may be gay but I have no interest in Cody, he's to much like a little brother I like to torture then a boyfriend." I respond. "And don't even think about setting me up with Ezekiel." I say before she could get started. "Or any other guy in this school." I say again. "You're no fun!" Izzy pouts. "I know. Tragic huh?" I say sarcastically.

"So me and Eva are going to the winter dance." Ezekiel says stopping Izzy; That's a relief. The rest of the lunch is spent with me eating and listen to Eva and Ezekiel saying they're a couple and their long tale of how they even got together. Talk about a boring lunch... Then again it does beat having to deal with Alejerkdro and his stupid jock friends. The bell rings and Eva says, "We'll tell you the rest later." An hour to tell a story of how two people got together and the story isn't complete; Either Eva and Ezekiel are enlongating the story _a lot _or it really did take a long time for them to become a couple, personally I believe it's the former.

**...**

"Okay guys today we will examine the poisonous bugs up close and get 5 volunteers to get poisoned by it. Now before you panic, I have a medicine for it. Now time to panic again since only the people who can run/walk a mile in less than 10 minutes can get it." Our teacher Mr. Mclean says. I swear that guy's a sadist and want's to kill/injure every person in this class. I mean seriously, this is science class not some weird toxic or poisonous class. I'm surprised no one has sued him yet or fired him. "The one who makes it across first will get $1000 to spend on whatever they like or choose to put it in a bank, their choice." Oh yeah because of the money and the fact that this school sucks and doesn't give a crap. "Heather! Alejandro! Owen! Izzy! and Noah!" Mr. Mclean calls out and I unfortunately get called on. Yep this is a really good day today. "Geez Al when you win I hope you share it with me. Oh or buy me a donut or geez any tasty treat." Owen says. Alejerkdro rolls his eyes and then smiles at Owen, "Of course I would my friend." he says in his charming voice. Owen squeals and we begin the race. I'm of course last place, then Owen, then Heather, then Izzy, and of course Alejandro wins the race. How surprising. "Well it looks like I'll be buying this class some ice cream, excluding the nerds and dorks of course." Alejandro announces. Looks like I won't be getting any ice cream. The rest of the class cheers as he is excused to buy ice cream. Once this class is over I go to my japanese class I have with Cody.

"Wow that sucks." Cody commented after I told him about my _awesome _time in science. "I could buy you an ice cream but you won't help me beat Assasin's Creed Mr. Assasin's Creed Beater." Cody stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh real mature Cody." I roll my eyes. "Thanks Noah." Cody says. "Don't be such a smart ass." I punch is arm. "I learn from the best." Cody laughes. "Fine. I was going to teach you how to beat the game but since you wanna be evil..." I walk away from him to my house. "No! I'm sorry Noah!" Cody screams. "I accept your apology." I say smirk. He could've said _'then I won't buy you ice cream.' _but I won't tell him that of course.

...

Going home I drop my backpack on my bed and get started on my homework. I of course finish it in 30 minutes flat and get on the computer to look up fanfiction. In the Naruto section I see a lot of SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, and the list goes on and on. 2 hours later I get off the computer and watch TV. Bored of TV I read a book, go eat dinner, brush my teeth, take a shower and go to bed. Same old boring routine; Maybe that's why I like fanfiction, because even if you get on it everyday or just once a week the stories will change and new stories are garuanteed to be put on it. Pondering that thought I fall asleep.


End file.
